feminist_diva_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Forbes
Sophia Anastasia Amelia "Sophie" Forbes is one of the twin daughters of Andre Forbes and Mia Dominick, the other one being Kat Forbes. Like her twin, they are witch-vampire hybrids. History Conception Sophie and her twin were conceived during a brief affair between Mia and Andre as the two slept together during a dark phase in their respective marriages. It wasn't until a week later that her mother found out she was pregnant when she threw up her food. Early Life Shortly after she was born (being a minute older than Kat), she, her parents and siblings lived at her grandmother's family mansion in Nightshade. Sophie had a happy childhood, often seen playing dolls or arguing with her twin. New York Three years after her parents' untimely death, Sophie and and her siblings started living with their adoptive uncle/ward, Eddie Ward-Perry. During her time there, Sophie struggled with her mental disorders and fought for attention from Eddie as he was too busy with Vera. During her time, she developed a crush on Cedric who didn't like her. When she learned that he was attracted to Mattie, she became jealous which led to her almost setting her on fire. Personality Sophie embraces the mean girl persona due to her powerful legacy that her parents have left on her. However, she possesses several mental disorders (bipolar, multiple-personality and clinical depression) that leads to her shallow, possessive and superficial attitude which leads her to clash with her siblings, mainly the eldest. Physical Appearance She is a beautiful young teen girl with silvery-blue eyes, golden blonde hair and light skin. According to her paternal grandfather, she is the first female to inherit the Forbes' "angel" looks. During her time on the series, she is progressed from ages 17 to 25. Her hair is usually seen down or in a bun. Sophie is a preppy rich girl whose is usually seen in plaid skirts, white shirts, rompers, long boots and stockings. However, as she grows older, she dresses in more bright colors sporting glittered cropped shirts, pen collar flared coats and heels. She also now dips into her jewelry box. Relationships Familial Mia Dominick Andre Petrov Siblings Sona Vera Romantic Cedric Kenzi In the beginning, the two developed a friendship with each other which was kind of strained when he made out with Lola Akina. However, when Sophie had succumbed to her bloodlust, Kenzi offered to help her with her addiction. In turn, Sophie protected him and gave him emotional support. As time progressed, Sophie's feelings for him became evident and she took the first step and kissed him which led to them sleeping together for the first time. During the show's fifth season, the two end up together as she realized they belonged together. However, their relationship is halted when Kenzi's vengeful parents and their vampire army come to New York. During their time apart, Kenzi tried to win her back to no vail. However, due to circumstances, they reunite and by the end of the seventh season, they are back together. In season eight, they become husband and wife when they marry in a double ceremony with Mattie and Cedric. Friendship Kat Forbes Kat is Sophie's older twin sister, best friend and her confidant. They grew up together and live with their adoptive uncle Eddie upon the tragic deaths of their parents and due to their siblings distancing themselves away from each other, they lean on each other. They also seem to have a love-hate relationship with their younger half-sister, Hope; Hope's biological mother was Hope Fairchild and her surrogate mother was their mother. Mattie Okonkwo Sophie's relationship with Mattie is quite complicated. Both consider each other like sisters, however, Sophie is jealous due to Cedric, and eventually Mattie's, attraction to each other. This causes a rift in the relationship. Helen Donovan Sophie is highly annoyed by Helen's chippy, optimistic attitude and doesn't understand how someone who has lost so much in their lives could still wake up and smile. She is highly jealous by Helen's eventually friendship with Vera. Other Lola Akina The only time they interact is when they trade each other insults. Sophie is disgusted by Lola as she broken Kat's heart and tried to pursue a sexual affair with her younger brother. The only time they seemed to get along was when they teamed up to stop the Ancient Evil. The Ancient Evil Appearance Circle of Three Season Three *''Other Women'' (Birth) Season Four *''New Divide'' Dynasties Trivia * She is named after her powerful Russian ancestor, Sofya Romanova. * She and Kat are fraternal twins. * She was originally going to be named Celine. * In Let It Go, it was revealed by her great-great grandmother that Mia was expecting twins. * She is the first female in the Forbes line to possess the "angelic" features, according to Stephen. * Shares many traits with her father: ** Hate tea and sugar-free food. ** Enjoy tequila. ** Both are arrogant and believe they are better than everyone. ** Are fans of Katy Perry, Kanye West, Paramore, Fall Out Boy, Linkin Park and Beyonce. * It is hinted she may be in love with her best friend Kenzi. ** Proven to be true ** Married in the eighth season. * Like her mother and mother before her, she has no favorite color. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Recurring Characters Category:Dynasties Characters Category:Dynasties Season One Characters Category:Spellcasters Category:Lennox Family